The Whispers in the Meadows
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: It was only a matter of time. Narcissa/Lily


**Written for** **All Saints and All Souls Day from The Golden Snitch Forum**

 **Pairing: Narcissa/Lily**

 **Word count: 1, 179**

* * *

 _Their names were whispered out into the wide open space, left for nature to hear. It sank into nothing as if it never been there, and they accepted the inevitable. That they were never meant to be._

* * *

Tears slipped down her face as she kissed the redhead's forehead. Lily Evans Potter looked so peaceful inside her white casket, there was no hint that she was a feisty little thing with a fiery passion. She looked as if she was sleeping and would wake up at any minute, but Narcissa knew better. Her left hand gripped tightly on the edge of the casket while her right-hand stroke Lily's cheek.

"Oh, my beautiful Lily," Narcissa said mournfully.

* * *

 _They laid side by side staring up into the starry night, and they held their breaths. Neither wanting to disrupt the silence, the moment that was given to them. Lily turned her head ever so slightly and reached for Narcissa's hand, intertwining their fingers together. Narcissa turned her head to face Lily and showed the barest hint of a smile._

" _Name the stars for me again?" Lily asked, ever so innocently causing Narcissa to sigh softly._

" _Again?"_

" _Would you please?"_

 _That was all Lily could ask for, anything else tread on dangerous grounds._

* * *

Narcissa forced herself to step away from the casket, feeling her body beginning to shut down. She tried to fight against it but her legs gave out from beneath her. An ugly sob came deep from Narcissa and she covered her face with her hands as her heart clenched in pain.

* * *

 _It all started like some cliche. The silence that always led to a kiss whether it was short and sweet or a long heated one. Narcissa remembered thinking how Lily's hand fitted perfectly with hers and how green suddenly became her favorite color. Lily had hesitated before slowly pressing her lips against Narcissa's._

 _And the world exploded between them._

* * *

She had to get up, Muggles and Wizards alike would be attending the Potters' funeral service and it would look very suspicious for the wife of a Death Eater to be here. For a Malfoy to be here.

"What do _you_ think you're doing here?"

Narcissa didn't need to look behind her, to know that it was Petunia Evans Dursley. She took a shaky breath and turned to face the blonde, and Petunia hesitated. Mrs. Dursley had never seen somebody so broken or so lost in her life.

But that didn't give Narcissa an excuse.

"I- I had to see her," Narcissa choked out as she pulled herself up.

"You have no right to be here, you broke her heart." Petunia hissed.

* * *

 _The ring felt heavy on her finger as she stared down at it. She had to tell Lily soon before the public announcement of her engagement._

" _Cissy? What's wrong?"_

 _Narcissa jumped at the sound of Lily's voice, and she guiltily hid her hands into the pockets of her robes. She glanced up at Lily's concern face before looking away. When she looked back at Lily, she saw the suspicion in the Gryffindor's eyes._

" _It's nothing, you're early."_

" _Well, Potter was a little busy with the Marauders, it's the full moon," Lily said shrugging._

 _Narcissa nodded absent-mindedly as she looked at the wall behind her lover. She really didn't want to tell her this all had to come to end, that this was all just a fantasy. She didn't even notice until it was too late, that Lily's face grew more concern and she grabbed Cissy's left hand._

" _Lily, No-"_

 _But it was too late, the wedding ring practically glowed in the moonlight and Lily's face turned pale._

" _You're marrying him aren't you?"_

" _Lily, I have-"_

" _To?" Lily finished for her, glaring at her. "You don't have to anything, we can leave right now-"_

" _And go where? We'll be commended wherever we go. The Muggle World. The Wizarding World. It doesn't matter, we were foolish to think that this could last." Narcissa snapped._

 _They glared at each other before Lily sighed wistfully before her face softened. "But I love you."_

 _Narcissa looked away and blinked back her tears. "Love isn't always enough."_

" _Do you really believe that?"_

 _Narcissa could hear the crack in Lily's voice._

" _Yes."_

 _Out the corner of Narcissa's eye, Lily looked at her with a stun and hurt expression that tears at Narcissa's heart. Lily nod once before looking away._

" _Okay."_

 _And that was the last time Narcissa ever saw Lily Evans._

* * *

Until now.

Narcissa laughed bitterly as she stood on shaky legs. "As if you have room to talk, I distantly remember a very upset Lily talking about how her _precious_ older sister called her a disgusting freak when she informed her about her sexuality."

Petunia flinched.

* * *

" _Lily, what's wrong? What happened?"_

" _I'm disgusting and sick!"_

 _Narcissa blinked in confusion before she pulled Lily into an embrace and allowed the girl to cry on her shoulder as she pets her hair._

" _I don't understand, Lily tell me what happen."_

 _Lily looked up into Narcissa's blue eyes. "I told Petunia about us."_

" _Oh."_

" _Yeah."_

 _Lily laid her head on Narcissa's chest and sniffed. "This is wrong and-"_

" _Your sister is an idiot and is jealous. There's nothing wrong with this," Narcissa interrupted as she kissed Lily's forehead._

" _Of course, there is," Lily mumbled._

" _Says who? Petunia? This is the same Petunia who called you a freak because you're a witch. There are just somethings that are out of our control."_

" _Says everyone," Lily said half-heartedly._

" _And when have you ever cared what people say?" Narcissa asked raising an eyebrow._

 _Lily smiled meekly at Narcissa as the Slytherin laughed softly._

" _Cissy?"_

" _Hm?"_

"I love you."

* * *

"But don't worry, I was just leaving," Narcissa said taking a deep breath. "For once, you're right, Petunia."

Narcissa headed to the exit and on her way out she stopped by Petunia and said: "I guess you can say that neither deserved her."

Then Narcissa vanished into thin air.

* * *

 _Their moans and whimpers were heard by the empty space as they shared a passionate kiss. Fingers gripped at the other clothes pulling themselves closer together until they fit like puzzle pieces. Lily pulled away from the kiss and gently pushed Narcissa onto the ground before she turned her attention to the Slytherin's pale neck. Narcissa moaned softly before she placed a hand on Lily's stomach to push her away._

" _Are you sure?" Narcissa asked._

 _Lily looked down at Cissy. The stare was filled with such a devoted love that it brought shivers down the blonde's girl spine._

" _I've never been so sure in my life," Lily said before she leans down and kissed her._

 _And they made love under the stars, saying the words 'I love you' that became nothing more than a whisper in the meadow._


End file.
